


I can't lose you

by lailah



Series: Sara & Felicity Shorts [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Hope, Loss, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailah/pseuds/lailah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oliver?” The younger blonde looked up at the hooded figure in front of her. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and her hands trembled as she held the blonde wig in her hands. “Bring her home, please bring her home.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't lose you

Name: I can’t lose you  
Fandom: Arrow  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Love, hope  
Word Count: 1326

“Oliver?” The younger blonde looked up at the hooded figure in front of her. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and her hands trembled as she held the blonde wig in her hands. “Bring her home, please bring her home.” 

Felicity could see the pity in his eyes, the hurt as well. Losing Sara to Slade was hurting him just as much as it hurt her. She felt his hand as he reached out and laid in on her shoulder, apply pressure. 

“I’ll do everything I can Felicity, I promise,” he nodded solemnly, his words thick as he spoke. Felicity believed him, she knew he would do everything he could to bring her home, she just hoped it was alive. 

oOo

Felicity sat at the comms, there were no camera’s so the echoes of noise that came through the speakers in front of her were her only reassurance. She hugged the bloodied blonde wig to her chest and brought her knees up to rest her head on. She could hear Oliver’s voice and then Diggle’s, possibly Roy’s in the background. 

The tears were streaming freely against, the makeup already smudged to the point of her looking like a panda. But Felicity was beyond caring she just wanted her friend and partner home, safe. The explosions came next, and the strangled cry that left her lips bounced off the walls around her. There were more shouts and she tried speaking to them, her voice breaking as she begged for an update. 

“Oliver? Diggle?” Felicity begged her bare feet slapping to the floor and her hands banging on the desk, the computer monitors rattling on their stands. “Someone please?” She waited, she waited for so long to get a response, but one came, it finally came.

“We’ve got her Felicity, she’s pretty battered, but alive,” Diggle said over the comms, his voice gruff as he puffed the words out. Felicity sunk back into the chair and laughed. Her laughter mixed with her sobs, but she was thrilled, more than thrilled she was beyond ecstatic as the news she was still alive. 

“Bring her home, just bring her home,” Felicity answered breathlessly already rising to her feet to start sorting the medical equipment out. She never heard the answer that came through the speakers, she was too busy laughing and talking to herself, telling herself that it was true. 

oOo

When she heard loud beep of the door above her, Felicity’s head whipped up to look towards the top of the stairs. She saw Roy first, he looked pretty worse for wear, without the mirakuru healing him and making him super strong, he now tended to get beaten just as bad as Oliver or Diggle.   
Next came Diggle, he was carrying Oliver’s bow and quiver. He looked okay apart from the grim look on his face. He followed Roy, but stopped half way down to look back up Oliver was now descending the steps with supporting a very bloody and bruised Sara. Felicity sucked in a harsh breath at the sight of her friend, she had been Slade’s hostage for three days now and it looked like he hadn’t gone easy on her. 

They descended the steps slowly so Sra could keep her balance, when they reached the bottom Felicity didn’t know whether to run to her not. She just stood there, silent which was an odd enough factor in itself. 

“Hey,” Sara croaked looking up from under blonde hair. She tried to smile, but her lip was swollen and bleeding, so honestly it scared Felicity out more than anything. Oliver took Sara to medical bench and with the help of Diggle hoisted her up onto the steel bench. Oliver moved away and let Diggle in to start cleaning her up, Felicity still kept her distance feeling like an intruder. 

The feelings swirling inside her were ones that were foreign to her, she had believed that when she saw Sara, the instant she laid her eyes on the assassin, she would be running into her arms to welcome her back. But that wasn’t the case, Felicity felt scared, heart thumping, sick to the stomach scared. She watched at Diggle starting wiping away the blood. She heard the hisses of breath and the sharp curses Sara pressed too hard or swiped at a particularly sensitive area. 

Roy and Oliver stood off to the side talking in hushed tones. Soon after that Roy left, saying a quick goodbye and making a comment about how it was good for Sara to be home. Felicity knew Oliver wouldn’t leave until Diggle was done, and Felicity wouldn’t leave until Diggle was done and she had spoken to Sara, she promised herself she wouldn’t leave until she had spoken to her. 

Diggle took his time, making sure he got all the dirt and glass from the wounds. Once cuts were stitched and sprained wrists were braced, he threw away used objects and packed away equipment. 

“Take a couple of these now and then some more later and in the morning,” Diggle said dropping a pill bottle down onto the bench beside. “Try to make sure you’re not on here again anytime soon.” he muttered dryly before walking off further into the Foundry. Oliver followed him and Felicity could hear them talking, her name popping up occasionally. 

“So are you going to talk to me?” Felicity pushed her glasses up her nose and just shrugged at Sara. 

“What’s to say?” She asked clasping her hands together in front of her. 

“Welcome home might be nice, good to see you would be better and I’m glad you’re alive would be fantastic,” Sara answered dryly hopping off the bench. Felicity saw her wince and hiss at the movement. She took a step to help her instinctively, but stopped herself. “I thought of you the whole time,” Sara murmured softly limping towards her. 

“I thought -- I thought I’d lost you,” Felicity whispered her lower lip trembling and tears threatening to break the confines of her eye lids. Felicity took the single step between them to meet Sara. The assassins hands snaked out and took hold of Felicity’s knit sweater bringing her close. Apart from the thick frog faced wool socks Felicity wore on her feet, she became shorter than the other blonde. 

“You’ll never lose me,” Sara answered her warm breath skating over Felicity’s skin. Felicity shuddered and reached out to touch Sara, to feel her soft skin on under her fingertips. Sara lifted a hand and laid it Felicity’s cheek bringing her face closer. “I’ll always be here,” she whispered before pressing her lips to the blondes. Felicity could taste the blonde off her lips, the split rough compared to the softness she was used too. The tears slipped down Felicity’s cheeks, running onto Sara’s. Felicity reached out and held Sara hard, forgetting the about her injuries, she just needed to hold her. 

Sara’s kiss was everything she needed to believe it was real. She shuddered at her touch and moaned when Sara pulled away, letting cool air of the Foundry rush against her skin. The blush creeped her neck and crawled across her cheeks. She needed the closeness that Sara was giving her that very moment. “See I’m right here,” Sara said smiling at her, her fingertip running across Felicity’s cheek bone. 

“Don’t let it happen again, I can’t lose you, not now,” Felicity breathed shaking her head back and forth rapidly. 

“I won’t, now how about we head home?” Sara asked while trying to grin, but it was only one side as the split stopped her from smiling to wide. “I could really use some sleep, oh and you’re grandma’s blanket.” Felicity couldn’t help but laugh, it was watery from her tears, but she laughed. It was a proper laugh well, one filled with joy and contentment, happy that everyone she loved back again and for those few hours to follow, things would be normal.


End file.
